The Amortentia Incident
by Ndau Rae
Summary: In which, Draco Malfoy learn the art of keeping quiet. Well, this time, it would have helped. *Updated sporadically*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : The story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloosmburry Books Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright is intended.

A/N: So, this is the first story I've published. Any constructive feedback will be appreciated and taking into account. All the mistakes are mine (english is not my first language).

* * *

Recently, Draco Malfoy's calm was challenged nearly every day. Wherever he happened to go, one person managed to ruin his mood quite…spectacularly.

At first -being such an awesome wizard- he tried to channel his famously stoic ancestors, but the girl was tenacious. Indeed the witch was in-su-ffe-ra-ble, even by his loose standards, and that was saying something given that he was friend (slash kind-of- more-once-but-not-anymore) with Pansy Parkinson and cordial with Daphne Greengrass. So when stoicism failed, the blond tried leniency.

It was not the girl's fault if she didn't know how to behave in polite society. In fact being raised by muggles tends to do that to people. And as for he, being the _generous_ wizard that he was, he let it slide with a mere shrug. At least, she was somewhat clever to make up for the lack of proper upbringing and she wasn't too hard on the eyes either. However, those two good points didn't make up for everything. Namely being a giant pain in the ass. Everything about her was designed to irritate him, the Slytherin was sure of that.

Even the way she spoke, like she knew the deepest secrets of the universe, and you were just a biped mammal with two brains cells and a half battling in duel, infuriated him to no end. As if she was the only being with a brain in the vicinity. But Draco supposed that hanging with someone as Weasley tend to that. The depth of the boy's stupidity was so great that even a Hufflepuff could look brilliant next to the ginger. If the blond had the ability to feel any pity towards Weasel King he almost would have. The key word being almost. They were things a man could not bring himself to do no matter the situation. Feeling something other than pure disdain for the redhead (and his family) was one of them.

All those things pushed the blond to take drastic measures; it was his duty to expose Granger and open up everybody's eyes. Rita Skeeter, great woman that she was, did her best but the girl was stronger even back then. However, he was ready now and if the Gryffindor wanted a dirty fight, he would give it to her. Two could play this game and honestly he was resolute to win. One because he was a sore loser and two…well, because he was a sore loser.

* * *

Here he was staring. Again. Hermione was beginning to think that the blonde had lost it the past few months. Since the beginning of their sixth year he took the unsettling habits to be wherever she happened to be and stare at her. Like, really stare at her. She could barely see him blink. Sometimes he would even look at her face as if it has personally offended him. He had gone completely bonkers.

At first, the Gryffindor choose to ignore it, naively thinking that he would tire of this odd behavior and let her be. Boy, how was she wrong! Now, his staring has evolved into an examination of her every movement. All day. At this rate he was going to obtain his N.E. in stalking and harassment with zero efforts; insanity was in his genes after all (one could not forget that Narcissa Malfoy was nee Black after all). Hermione always knew that inbreeding would come back to kick his aristocrat's arse one day anyway.

However the brunette could not deny that his new hobby was taking a toll on her. As weird as it was, she couldn't forget where his family's beliefs laid and perhaps the Slytherin was planning some evil fate for her. One couldn't forget that when he was only thirteen he tried to have Buck killed simply because the poor beast tried to do the world a favor. She was feeling anxious as soon as Malfoy was nearby but couldn't tell Harry and Ron about her suspicions (paranoia coupled with a very, very quick temper was not a good mix) nor Ginny (that still quick temper and an unfulfilled revenge again the prat's family was not a great solution either). At this point Crookshanks was her best and only ally.

Now it was one thing to have a partner in crime but she needed a plan to save her nerves and have a good laugh while doing it. As a matter of fact, revenge was a dish that tasted even better served against the blond. However it seemed that she'd have to wait since it was time to go to class. And because Fate was a nice lady her first two hours were stalker-free.

Time flew swiftly and her next class was as eventless as the first. By the time lunch came she still hadn't come up with a plan and her nemesis started his weird staring once again. Sighing heavily the curly-haired witch began eating her meal guessing that if she left now someone (namely Harry or Ginny) was bound to notice and she truly didn't want any of her friends to ask questions about something she hadn't answers for, yet. Unfortunately for the young Gryffindor it was the exact moment Fate decided that everything was going too smoothly this day and turned an oblivious red-haired witch into her agent.

"Hermione, Malfoy's been staring at you for the past five minutes… I don't even think I saw him blink."

As if they have been rehearsing their role, Harry and Ron turned at the exact same time towards the Slytherin's table to witness their archenemy in an intense contemplation of their best friend. Draco had to have seen them, the boys were in his line of sight, but his gaze never ever wavered for one second from his target even though he would never have missed an opportunity to wave at them before. With his middle finger obviously but, nonetheless, the lack of reaction was…odd coming from the pureblood. Resuming their previous position and ready to attack the curly-haired witch with a bunch of questions, Harry and Ron were startled to find Hermione still eating her meal eyes fixed on her plate. Unsure of how to proceed they looked at each other until Harry decided to speak first.

"Hum…Hermione haven't you heard what Ginny said?" Harry uttered inquiringly before casting a look at his girlfriend who shrugged in response.

At this, a somewhat deadpanned Hermione replied that she had heard what the ginger said, thank you very much but that fortunately for her sanity she hadn't a daily access to the Draco Malfoy's Brain Daily Show and in conclusion she didn't possess more clues than them so if Harry was done with his inane questions there was still classes to attend if it wasn't too much to ask. Apparently this was not what the Chosen One was expecting because by the time Hermione passed the door he was still frozen in his seat by the brunettes's bold statement.

A hand appeared suddenly on his shoulder and bright brown eyes sought his before darting across the room and landing on a certain Slytherin who was watching rather intensely the spot where their best friend stood moments ago. Harry could not decide if his gaze bore ill-intent or…something else towards Hermione. However he determined that the latter was perhaps more troubling than anything else given who the blond was, and then vowed to keep a close eye on the Slytherin.

* * *

The girls was positively _nuts_. It was the only possible explanation for her more than odd behavior. She's been talking to _herself_ for the past 15 minutes and by talking he didn't mean idle mantras or whatnot, but a literal tirade one could expect to see anywhere but in a classroom. Especially in _potions_ where Severus could and would verbally exterminate any non-Slytherin for breathing, let alone chattering, with a glee unseen since last week when he gave the Weasel and Scarhead one month of detention for being one minute late. Well, that would teach them a lesson and as his illustrious grandfather, the late Abraxas Malfoy (wonderful man known to curse quicker than his shadow), used to proclaim: "There is no time like present, m'boy !".

Anyway, now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts no matter how pleasant they might be. Back to business, even if said business was still busy conversing with herself with a conviction she had only shown when dealing with homework or house-elves. S.P.E.W. Another thing proving that she was mental.

The blond's gaze began to survey the rest of the classroom and soon land of the imposing figure of his godfather who gave him a glare that promise a lecture in the highly improbable case the light quirk of his eyebrow wasn't incentive enough to start working on the day's assignment. However, as a smart man Draco started to read the instructions written on the blackboard right away and immediately let out a long sigh of suffering. By Salazar's saggy balls, this potion was one of the most difficult he has ever seen. The only persons who weren't not-so-internally panicking were Scarhead and Draco's personal nightmare.

How surprising.

Exhaling once more, the Slytherin began to work on his potion with Zabini. At least, his partner wasn't completely useless and knew how to brew potions like no one; it was a refreshing change from Crabbe or Goyle. You couldn't possibly be the child of Elora Zabini and not knowing everything there was to know about poiso…potions, anyway.

Half-way through the instructions, the blond saw that Granger wasn't doing so well if he was to judge by the _very_ cross expression on her face and the state of her hair. Draco could absolutely not _not_ tease her and with an evil smirk began to draw a little something for her, before throwing it in her direction.

* * *

Startled, Hermione saw a little paper landing on her workbench and was starting to throw it away when the last person she didn't want to see and hear, chuckled. Picking up the piece of parchment, she unfolded it and flushed in anger at the drawing that little slimy, piece of troll sketched.

"You don't like my little portray of you, Granger?"

Narrowing her eyes, she stomped on the paper and turned ostensibly her back on the Slytherin determined to ignore him until the end of the world. With a little more force than necessary, Hermione began to grate her unicorn's corn while monitoring the potion. She couldn't afford to lose her calm, especially in this class because without her, Neville would most likely fail and then they'll end up with 3 months of detention for ruining a cauldron or whatever excuse Snape will want to take and get a T. Hermione never did have a T and wasn't planning to get one today (or never, actually).

With the patience of a saint (she really should obtain a medal from the school for this incredible feat), she disregarded any taunt thrown in her direction by the Ferret and finished the potion with efficiency a few minutes before the time limit. Ready to rub this fact in Malfoy's face, she turned around and opened her mouth just to see the inbreeded albinos already looking at her with a smug expression. Lowering her gaze she realized that he had finished his potion too, and it looked damn perfect.

With all the dignity she could muster, the curly-haired witch turned her face away to hide the scowl she was sure was set permanently on her features.

Life was so unfair.

* * *

Draco was exulting. This was better than anything he could have hoped for, for this class. He didn't even have to do anything to get back at Granger for, _purposefully_ , crossing him every damn day.

When his godfather told them to sample their potion and bring them to his desk with their name on the vials, the blond didn't hesitate one second to annoy further the Gryffindor Princess.

"Hey, Granger! This horrible potion smells like you- disgusting, isn't it?"

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione replied, her hair more ruffled than ever.

Suddenly, Snape's voice rang out in the room "Granger! Malfoy! Quiet. The both of you." before adding with an uncharacteristic glint in his eyes, "Now, class, can anyone tell me what this potion is? Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"Amortentia, sir"

An abrupt movement on his right made Draco look at Granger who appeared to be abnormally frozen.

"Good, very good. What is Amortentia? Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

With a Malfoy-worthy smirk that made him _very_ wary, Blaise watched him take the full measure of his words. "Amortentia is the world's strongest love potion, and it smells like who the particular person is attracted to…". At this, his now _former_ best friend stopped a little for the show, and then let out a ringing "And yes, Draco, we all heard your comment."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloosmburry Books Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright is intended.

A/N: I was supposed to post the second part of the sequel a (very) long time ago, but the way I ended part one made things difficult for me. I tried to modify the first part, and then I wasn't satisfied with it anymore so I rewrote the whole thing. Hopefully it's better than the previous version. I'll also stop lying lmao, I think it'll be longer than 3 chapters but don't fret I'm already halfway through the next chapter so you won't have to wait this long (for the people still following this story).

XXX

"Are you still sulking?"

Draco didn't need to turn around to recognise the voice that echoed suddenly in the quiet dormitory. It belonged to the traitor who _used to be_ his best friend, barely two days ago. Before he chose to spread a vile lie about him, in front of Gryffindors no less. The blond didn't know if he could ever move past this particular brand of humiliation. The less Blaise deserved was to bear the brunt of his displeasure, and Draco was quite adept at expressing displeasure.

With a dramatic sigh Blaise let himself fall on Draco's bed, and before his best friend could react, hogged him like an octopus. "Would you stop sul- sto-stop hitting me, damn it. _Hey_! That was the crown jewel of my House you just almost _destroyed_." Blaise let Draco free with a glare. "What if I told you, even after what you just did, something about Gran-"

"I don't know why we should be talking about her," Draco stated calmly, apparently engrossed with the cuticle of his forefinger.

Blaise smirked. "Hmm, really ?" He spread on the bed in a dramatic fashion and almost dislodged Draco from his place before continuing, "Listen. I really wanted to let you two resolve on your own that mad sexual tension you had going on, but obviously you can't be trusted to do what's need to be done. You wouldn't be here moping if you had taken the advantage I gave you"

For about thirty seconds, Draco tried not to react. Put all his Malfoy stoicism into it, even. However, when the first word tumbled out of his mouth, he knew he had utterly lost what little dignity he had managed to retain until now. "What advantage ?" Almost outraged he said, "she obviously didn't need your little remark to hate me, but now it's just… _Wait_. What sexual tension?"

The smirk adorning Blaise's face grew exponentially. "Well, well, well... It means exactly what you think it means," he said, sighing in a dramatic fashion. "If I had even the smallest reason to think that this… _thing_ was a pathetic one-sided little crush on your part, I'd hex you until you see reason, but since it is _very_ much reciprocated, I can't let this occasion of pissing your father off go." Blaise straightened out, a deceptive glint in his eyes. "Don't you remember ? I swore on my great-grandmama's grave that I wouldn't let that insult go."

Draco pulled a face at that particular memory. His father definitely went too far that day. "Now we're past the social niceties, do you want to know what _I_ know about your not-so-secret-crush-anymore, or not ?"

Draco exhaled before nodding to his friend. He would consider all the ramifications of his decision later. Much, much later.

XXX

Hermione was having a really, really bad day.

If she thought about it long enough, she was having a really awful week, actually, since what was now dubbed "The Amortentia Incident" by not only her Slytherin-Gryffindor mixed potion class, but the entire sixth and seventh years now. If she found herself at the end of another smirk, heads were about to swell from a nasty hex. However, the universe, Merlin and Morgana weren't that preoccupied with her fate since that egotistical git of Blaise Zabini had overheard something he _really_ shouldn't have heard, and from the smug look he sent her way he wasn't going to keep it to himself.

She should have pushed him down the stairs and claim it was an accident.

Openly scowling she stormed down the hall and made her way, far, far away from anyone under the age of eighteen. Hagrid would be a welcomed distraction from all of this nonsense.

The very second she put a feet in the gamekeeper's hut she was greeted by his booming voice asking what in the name of Merlin and all that is magic had happened in potion class and _did Maloy implied she smelled because she was a muggle-born ?_

As far as distractions went, it was very bad.

She explained that nothing had happened between Malfoy and her but a _misunderstanding_. Because there was no way in hell that what Malfoy had said was true. There was no way that he'd smelled something even barely associated with her in professor Snape's cauldron. He said that because he wanted to humiliate her and imply she smelled, imply she was filthy. And it backfired. Spectacularly. But that was only because to Zabini, anyone was fair game to mess with, and he wanted to raise the utmost chaos.

However, she couldn't deny that for one second she entertained the thought that Malfoy had truly inhaled her scent. Her traitorous brain focusing on what happened between them before, and the way he was once, no matter how brief that was. She made the mistake of trusting him because she thought there was something worth underneath. He proved her wrong very fast.

Fool me once, they say. Not twice.

At least, at the time no one was here to witness what an imbecile she could become when she thinks she can help people who don't need or want to be helped. Thank Godric for small mercies.

Shaking her head, Hermione decided that enough was enough and this was the last time today spent wondering about Malfoy. With a forced cheerful voice, she asked her giant friend about his day, and will her mind to stay off anything Slytherin-related.

XXX

With a feign nonchalance, Blaise laid on one of the old, wooden bench of the deserted Quidditch pitch. Through narrow eyes he'd been examining his best friend's back for the past ten minutes, and from what he'd gathered, Draco was taking his latest revelation pretty well. Blowing mildly, the young wizard thought that if the blond chose to act on that little piece of information, things would definitely get more interesting in the future. If one could called an apoplectic Lucius Malfoy interesting.

Abruptly, the dark-skinned wizard got up and started to drag a very reluctant and very puzzled Draco Malfoy behind him.

"Where are you dragging me off ?" the blond asked suspicious. "Didn't you see that I was a bit busy planning the next few months. If I want to survive them, that's it. Without being disowned _and_ disemboweled by my father."

"Don't be so dramatic! First thing first, your father will need to survive the news of you ending 300 years of pure bloodline before considering murdering you. I truly hope the news will be enough to finish him off but if it doesn't, I will personally rub in his face that his future grandchildren will be half-blood." Blaise appeared thoughtful for a second. "If _that_ doesn't do the trick, I will probably just poison him and be done with it."

Draco glared at the back of his friend's head. "Why am I friend with you again?"

"Because I'm the only in Slytherin who can put up with your diva antics and pry informations out of your mouth for the fun of it, and not to ruin your - ill-formed - plans. I also helped you with your revenge against your annoying cousin Charles when we were six."

"Shut up."

Blaise winked at the disgruntled wizard behind him. "Stop scowling like that, we're almost there. And, believe me, with all the work you've got to do before she'd even consider being seen in public with you, you'll start smiling a tad more if you want her to understand that ' _mudblood'_ was for you the equivalent of 'my dear' and your declaration of love was just…lost in translation," Blaise finished with a smirk.

"Nice to hear that my misfortunes bring you joy, mate," Draco muttered, still scowling. "And why exactly do you mean by ' _we're almost there_ '?"

When the familiar silhouette of the half-giant's hut - Draco couldn't bring himself to call it a house - appeared in his field of vision, he cursed loudly. Then he panicked and tried to freed himself from the strong grip exerted on his arm. He knew exactly what Blaise had on his mind, and he knew that he was painfully unprepared for the conversation his friend was hoping would take place in a matter of minutes. He couldn't do this now. He'd mucked everything up and she'd hate him with the intensity of a thousand Firefyends. Well, more than she already did anyway.

From the corner of his eyes the blond caught a sudden movement behind the heavy (and quite ugly) curtains and renewed his struggles with a new vigor. Blaise stopped walking and tried to immobilize Draco with only a modicum of success since both wizards fell on the ground after a few seconds of wrestling. There the dark-skinned wizard sat on his best friend's tordo to pin him to the ground.

"Are you going to behave, now?"

Draco only glared at him when a voice suddenly rang somewhere behind him.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two doing here?"

Of course, Blaise had to bloody laugh at this. And pat his cheek mockingly before removing his annoying arse of him.

 _Later_ , he thought. _Blaise won't know what hit him._

XXX

Hermione pushed the door and exited the hut slowly, carefully measuring each breath she took in a futile attempt at keeping her rising fury at bay. She knew Blaise was bound to spill out what he overheard in her discussion with Ginny, she just thought she had more time before she was forced to confront Malfoy. Glaring at them, she saw Zabini step aside, grinning while Malfoy picked himself off the ground and dusted his clothes, staring at everything but her .

 _Splendid_ , she thought to herself.

An awkward silence fell between them when neither party gathered the courage to talk first. Therefore, Hermione opted to stare at Draco, Draco to stare at Blaise and Blaise...to transfigure a rock into a mirror and admire himself, Draco noted, an half-amused, half-desperate frown on his face.

 _She_ , however, was clearly not finding the sight even remotely funny and threw an angry glare at the dark-skinned wizard who, probably sensing himself at the receiving end of two glower, feigned an innocent expression.

Raising his eyebrow, he said "Why are you both looking at me like that? I thought the game was to openly ogle the prettiest person here and it's _obviously_ me."

Sighing, Hermione begged Merlin to give her enough strength - patience, really - to deal with those two _morons_. "I'm not going to wait a minute longer for you - both of you - to tell me what the hell is going on here ?" Hermione could feel her suppressed anger beginning to rise again.

Draco glanced at her and found himself unable to answer. Then his Slytherin upbringing kicked in and his face became blank once again while he dusted his already dusted uniform. He sensed more than he saw the elbow that drove the air out of his lungs. Wheezing, he threw daggers at the retreating form of his best friend before turning back towards Granger. Even if he disapproved the method, he understood Blaise's point and knew he had to actually talk to her.

"Walk with me," he said rather brutally before wincing.

The reaction was instantaneous. "EXCUSE ME?" _The nerve of him to...demand something of me._ "How _dare_ you order me around like I was some sort of-of," she stopped, searching for the right word to express her affront.

Holding his hands in front of him, he cut her before she could launch into her rant, "I'm sorry, i'm sorry!"

Stunned into silence, Hermione could only stare at the blond in astonishment. _Did...did he just apologise?_ She stammered awkwardly, "Hum...good. Because you should."

Draco glanced at the ground before replying with unnecessary pomp, "Would you be amenable to a walk with me?" adding almost pleadingly, "Please."

She shuffled nervously on her feet and nodded.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, watching the castle from a distance before settling somewhere between the greenhouses and the Whomping Willow, away from prying eyes.

"I wasn't lying," he started, unsure. "About what I smelled, I mean. I didn't realise it was Amortentia, but I wasn't lying, and I know how it sounds, me trying to-to...I don't even know what I'm trying to do, in fact," Draco muttered. "I know what it looks like, me trying to make you believe anything what I say, but it's not like last ti-"

"No. Not. A. Word. Not on this," she cut him viciously.

The blond looked uncomfortable at once. "I never apologised for this. Hell, I never apologised for a lot of things in my life. For a seeker - someone supposed to be fast - I'm late for a lot of things in my life, including overcoming some of the most harmful precepts I've been brought up with. I'm not sure I deserve forgiving, I probably won't ever forgive myself for what I did to you but I want to try, to be better. To be someone else."

"What do you expect from me?" Hermione asked bitterly. "Absolution?"

At her question, Draco looked at her for the first time since they came here to talk.

Hermione resumes, "You are after something you can only grant to yourself, Draco. My forgiveness can only lead you so far."

"Not absolution, then. Something else, your trust. At least, a small part of it," the blond replied

"I don't know if I should cry or laugh at your audacity. Do you really think I want to trust again, that I want to give you a chance to redeem yourself to me? What make you think I want anything to do with you. Your newly-found conscience and subsequent guilt are none of my business."

"I know. But you kept it, Hermione," he stated calmly.

Draco turned his gaze towards the lake after this. It was a beautiful sight, really. The sun was moments away from disappearing into the night, and its soft lights were painting a beautiful canvas on the surface, while The Giant Squid, who swam lazily around, was troubling the surface episodically, momentarily disrupting the mesmerizing sight.

They stayed like this for a very long time, neither of them talking. Side by side until the stars shone bright in the sky and the air around them grew cold. And then, Hermione stayed some more after Draco left, but not before casting a warming charm around her.

She stayed because he has been right. She had kept it.

XXX

The long gallery was blissfully desert when she finally made her way back to the castle and she didn't meet anyone during her walk towards Gryffindor's tower.

There she quickly took off her clothes, mindful of the sleeping girls, and sighing, finally let herself fall on the bed.

She stayed awake for awhile and only when she began to drift away did she grabbed the object on her nightstand, concealed by her charm.

She fell asleep with the unassuming little ivory locket with an M engraved in it in the palm of her hand.


End file.
